Twinsest And Other Yummy Things
by Bloody Rice Ball
Summary: Do you think things are easy when you kill someone? No, and that is the same for me. It was only after I killed my best friend, that I left my hometown, started to get stalked by a thousand year old vampire, moved back and then my twin started wanting twinsest. Oh yeah, my two new best friends came with me. Klaus/OC, Kol/OC, Elijah/OC, Rewrite of The Secret Lockwood
1. Pedophiles and Vampires

**A/N: This is a Rewrite of my story, **_**The Secret Lockwood**_**, only this is better, longer and has more detail to it. Also THIS HAS NO TWINSEST, just to let you know, I just thought the title was funny and cool. This does have details for my old story, so you may recognize that if you read, **_**The Secret Lockwood. **_**Umm.. nothing left to say but, please review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, sadly. But I do own Solana.**

The girl in front of me lied motionoess her body unmoving, and cold. Her cold blue eyes staired at me, the light having left them.

_Oh God no. Please! She can't be... She can't... She's... dead. No!_ Why. Why. WHY! I just pushed her, that's all I did. This is my fault. I'm a monster. I watched helpleesly as the blood formed a halo around her injured head. Forget getting in trouble. All I could think about was her family, her mother, her father, and her little sibling who idolizld her. Hannah. What did I do to you. I didn't mean to kill you, your my bestfriend. Oh God. I did this.

"Solana?" A husky voice asked behind me. My body was frozen, I couldn't do anything but feel the rhymic pounding of my heart. It felt as if it was going to exploded. Oh god, I'm going to hell.

Footsteps crept up next to me, and starred at the body with me. Slowly I pivoted my head, "Uncle Mason?" I asked.

He looked down at me, his black polo shirt still in place. "I'll take care of it. Go."

Why would Uncle Mason let me leave. I'm a killer, I killed my best friend. "Go." He repeated soothingly.

So I did, I ran. It's like a quote in lion king, '_The past can hurt, but the way I look at it you can either run from it or learn from it._' I chose the first option. I ran from the death, and the misery I brought. My feet carried me to the forest where I let the tears fall.

Dreary I watched, I watched as we passed the trees and hill. The black van zoomed on the asphalt road. I was helpless as we got further and further away, the gap just getting larger and larger. _Home._ I was leaving it behind. This is the true meaning to running, this is running from your past.

But no matter what I do, it will catch up with me. It will pull me back like a vacum. I'm the metal, and homes the magnet.

I glanced at Mason, again he wore a black polo shirt. His messy brown hair in a rag on his head. He just screams, lazy, laid back, surfer. While I scream, depressed, threeteen year old. Yes I am depressed, the thought of leaving my family is making me sick. The thought of leaving my twin is making me queasy. Let alone my friends, everyone I hold dear... Gone. Mason said I'm going to have to rebuild my friends, to think as him as my only family. But the thing is I don't want to rebuild, I don't want new friends. I want, Tyler, and Matt, and Caroline. Not replacements.

Mason, cleared his throat gaining my attention. "So care to explain what happened?"

"Me and Hannah were fighting, and then I pushed her..."

"And, what happened then?" He prompted, his hazel eyes boring into mine. Making me wince. If I admit it, that means... Oh, God No!

"I killed her." I whispered the truth bearing on my like a ton of rocks plummeting on my body. It's like I relived it, her dead eyes looking up at me. Them so... cold... so blank.. Oh Hannah, what did I do to her?

"You didn't kill her, she died from the impact." Mason, consoled me. His voice never missing a hit.

"I pushed her, I killed her, I killed my best friend." By then I'm sure my voice was hysterecal. I can't imagine how crazed I look.

My blonde hair is probably matted, my blue eyes are probably red and blotchy. I hadn't taken a shower since before the party last night. I look so different from my family. My mouth produced a bitter laugh, what family I am abandoning them.

I paid no attention at the welcome sign, I don't feel very welcome. I just want to go back, back to where I belong. Wait. I don't belong there, not anymore. Masons black car pulled up to an airport.

The large flying crafts zooming in the air overhead us. Grabbing my satchel, I left the car, leaving Mason to grab our bags. Following him, we entered, a pristine white airport. The color white was everywhere. Everything was white. God, what's with these people. It's so bright! What is it suppose to make it seem pure. Stupid people.

I sat in one of the white plastic chairs, tapping my leg against the floor while Mason bought our tickets.

"Come on there boarding, we got here late." He said grabbing my tan, skinny hand.

Mason led me through, the labyripth of this place, and to where we were boarding. Sitting, in my seat I leaned in the backrest. My back becoming less and less sore. Me and Mason, sat rows apart and I was relaxed. That was till the sent of dead flesh flooded my nostrils, and made my body tense.

Glancing over to the seat next to me, I stiffened. He had messy blonde hair, with a handsome face, and body. Even a threeteen year old girl can tell you that. The sun glared in my eyes. Resulting in my whince.

"Can you shut the window please. It's to bright." I told him, turing to the _'keep seatbelts on'_ sign.

"Sure thing sweetheart." He told me, shuting it. His accentplaying up, british I think, some accent that comes from that region. But on the other hand can you say Pedophile, who calls a threeteen year old girl, sweetheart? Even if they do look older for there age.

The seatbelt sign beeped, making me jump up and leave. This man is to odd to be around. Leaving, I sat in the empty seat by Mason. Huh, lucky.

"So you want to explain this werewolf thing to me again?" I asked. He'd only explained it alittle, so I really don't understand it.

"SSH! Later, no right now! To many people." He sighed, rude. I got up and left. Mad at him for being mean to me.

Sitting down a leaned in the plush, looking at the other chair. "Werewolfs?" The man next to me asked. How did he hear us, "Sorry I couldn't help but overhear."

To quote Blu, Suspicioussssss. Once again, I smelt him. The smell of rotting flesh once again hit my nose like a brick. Then it clicked, "You're a vampire." I stated.

"Bingo, Love." He affermed, "Nicklaus, Love. Pleasure." He said holding his hand out.

"Solana, not much of one if you ask me." I replied giving him my hand. He kissed, the top of it, and kept hold of it. Turing it he revealed my wrist. With a swift motion, he cut the skin with a knife.

"Wha-" I asked, as he licked my blood. That's when I started shifting. Slowly he bit in his wrist, and pushed it in my mouth.

It tasted like copper, gross. Taking it out, he smirked. "I'll be seeing you again, Little Wolf." He said, getting up and left out cabin.

That was the last of him I saw for, four nice years.

**So you like the added twist, that is only many of what's to come.**

_**Question of the day,**_

**Who's your favorite VD character, and why.**

_**Snitpit of the next Chapter...**_

_**I breezed past her and to the kitchen where I'd find food. There I found Jules, she munched on a plate of toast, chewing slowly.**_

_**Using my awesome ninja skill I stole a peace from her, but the quickly got slapped on the hand. She put it in her mouth and chewed, "My Toast."**_

_**"Grr. You bitch! You didn't need to slap me! God!" Melodramatic? Yes. **_

_**She shook her head, grining at me. "Yes I did you were going to steal my toast."**_

_**"At least I'm not fucking, Mason." Uncalled for? Yes.**_

_**"I am not!" She exclaimed.**_

_**"Yeah, when I see you coming from his room. Naked." True? No.**_

_**"You, saw that?" She asked. So it is true. Ha!**_

_**"IT.. HA. I KNEW IT!" I screamed in victory. **_

**Next Chapter in a week or a couple of days!**


	2. Less Yummy Things

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, and I want to thank my first reviewer, koipond-tea. Thanks for your input, and constructive criticism. Also, 13, thanks for the review.**

**As for that one person, fangsfureva, f* you. Yes I spelt his name wrong get over it, you don't have to call me a bitch. No I did not go back and fix it, and yes it was to spite you. Usually I take very well to criticism, but you don't have to call me a bitch. **

**Oh and thanks to all who favorited and followed, thanks really it means alot. Sorry, for all mistakes, and if you see any tell me**_** nicely**_**, it'd be much appreciated. Thanks, and hope you like~**

_"You are mine little Sol. Always, and forever." Klaus Smirked, as he kissed me. His mouth meeting mine in a passiotate fury._

_I inhaled a breath, "Then your mine Nik." I told him then, leaned upwards and whispered, "And wolf's are very possessive creatures." That was when, we took our kisses into something deeper._

Bloting up right I staired at the blaring clocks, it saved me. Thank God, I don't want to be having those kinds of thoughts about a vampire. Abit, a hot one, but a vampire all the same. As much as I hate walking up, I would rather do that then, be doing _that, _in a dream_. _If you know what I mean.

"Sol? You up yet?" A femine voice asked. Katie. I looked up from my glaring at the alarm clock, and looked at her. She was in a black Lolita dress, that had short sleeves, with ruffles around the hemline, under the main part was a white ruffled dress, making it complete was a bow holding up part of the black over top. She looked beautiful. For shoes she wore, black high heels.

On her pale, almost doll looking face was, red lip stick, and black eye shadow, and eye liner, her black hair was in a half up half down fashion. She looks so gothic. And dark. As dreary as she may look, she's like a mother hen. She's my best friend, and my guardian angel.

_FLASHBACK_

_I breathed in, the bathroom floor under me making my butt feel odd. My eyes glared holes into the toilet if the bathroom stall, it's dirty pale surface taunting me. One of my hands clutched an old razor, my hand already bleeding from the pressure I was applying._

_"You can do this." I whispered to myself, willing myself to believe it. Moving my hand to be just over my wrist, I gently applied pressure. Not enough to cut myself though. Gental tear poured down my face, staining my grey shirt._

_Slash, the razors edge meet my soft skin with a quick glaze. Preparing the other arm, I heard the bathroom door bang. "Is anyone here?" A girl's voice called to me, but I refused to let myself go to it._

_More tears made way down my face it straight line, this time harsher. Soon I heard someone fiddling with the lock to the cell. NO! Just do it, kill you self! "I know your in there, just hold on I'm coming!"_

_"Why?" I started, "Why do you care?"_

_The voice seemed hesitant, but was still fiddling with the lock. "Because, what ever happened to you, or what ever you did. Doesn't deserve what your doing. You can be forgiven."_

_No I can't, and if you knew what I did person you'd say so to. The razor meet my skin in a war. The razor trying to penetrate the defence, while the skin tried to keep the blood in. I almost had it, but then the door busted open._

_"DON'T DO IT!" She yelled, I looked up at the person. She had black hair, that went down to her shoulders. Her clothing was a black Lolita dress, with white accents. Black lipstick stained her skin, and so did black eyeliner. Forcibly she grabbed the razor and threw it out of the stall._

_She glared at me, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why she stoped me. Why, she a random girl would care for my safety. Her hand came swiftly to my cheek, staining it red._

_"Wha- ?" I muttered, looking up at her. While she kept grabbing toilet paper, then pressed it to my already cut skin._

_"Because, you are important! And if I have to I'll stay with you twenty-four, seven to make sure you don't cut yourself!" That was promptly when tears fell in waterfalls down my cheeks, and I burried myself in her small chest._

_"Who are you?" I asked her._

_"Katie, you?" She replied, stroking my hair._

_"Solana."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sol? You okay?" She asked look at me, from her place by my door. Blinking I nodded, she smiled and left. As much, as I want to feel the guilt of killing Hannah. Katie made me forget. She washed out all the hate and replaced it with her and Sara.

Slowly I walked in the hall, it's soft carpeting itching my feet. The purple walls greeted me, happily as I walked into the bathroom. Quickly I went to the bathroom, then washed my hands. Glancing at my reflection, I saw a girl. She had short blonde hair, in a punky fashion, with grey eyes starring back at me. Her chest was a whopping C-cup. Grabbing a brush I dragged it through my short hair. Despite my short hair, it easily tangled.

Walking out of the bathroom, I looked at the pictures in the hall. I'm seventeen, that's three years, that I've been away from him. My twin. Pictures that should have held us, now held me and Mason, and Jules. My new family?

Walking down the stairs I saw Katie sitting on the couch, watching the weather reports. I breezed past her and to the kitchen where I'd find food. There I found Jules, she munched on a plate of toast, chewing slowly.

Using my awesome ninja skill I stole a peace from her, but the quickly got slapped on the hand. She put it in her mouth and chewed, "My Toast."

"Grr. You bitch! You didn't need to slap me! God!" Melodramatic? Yes.

She shook her head, grining at me. "Yes I did you were going to steal _my _toast."

"At least I'm not fucking, Mason." Uncalled for? Yes.

"I am not!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, when I see you coming from his room. _Naked."_ True? No.

"You, saw that?" She asked. So it is true. Ha!

"IT.. HA. I KNEW IT!" I screamed in victory. Then I noticed Mason missing. "Where Mason?"

"On a phone call." Jules told me, taking a bite from her toast. Apparently not interested in anything he was doing, probably another fight. I labeled it.

"Thanks I muttered." A sinking feeling in my gut, a bitterness that wouldn't escape my mouth. I couldn't help but feel my lungs take deeper breaths. It was like when I had killed someone, only the guilt wasn't there. All I could feel was, deprivation, like all the happiness was slowly being sucked from my being.

What was happening to me? Why am I feeling this way? I don't want to feel this way again, I don't want the darkness to get me. Yes, I had that period when I killed someone. When you kill someone, you can't take it back, self-hate will build up in your being, it will slowly fester up and devour you. I did everything to make it stop, all the restless nights, all the guilt, I almost had.

Walking from that room, I entered the dinning room. Where Mason stood his face looming over his phone. "Uncle Mason, what's wrong?" His gloom was highly depressing. This is probably one big joke right?

"Sol, sit down." He told me, and I compiled. "Your father's dead."

_Ha, ha, ha__._

The plane ride wasn't any less depressing. For Mason, it was another reason to think about how his older brother had died. For me it reminded me of Klaus.

He knows where I live, every year on my birthday he sends me a card. Why does he want me so bad, why does he stalk me. I was right when I said he was a pedophile. If this isn't evidence enough, then what is. Clearly I can remember the last card he sent me.

_Hello love,_

_It's nice to write to you again. Happy Birthday, my Little Wolf. I've been having dreams of you, the happy kind of course. In fact one of the best I've ever had. Everythings fine with me, other then... copy cat problems. You wouldn't happen to know a good witch would you? _

_So darling how are things with you? Are your 'friends', being nice? How is that dear mutt of an Uncle, of yours? I know you won't write me back, it'd be nice to see how much you've grown. How... mature. You've gotten. Only in my dreams for now. _

_My family's getting on my last nerve, do you have a brother? Wait. I already know. A twin. Tyler, is it? Quite the messy young chap, isn't he? Your lucky you don't have a sister, lest not a younger one. But another story, for another time._

_You will soon be mine, my beauty._

_Until Then, Forever Yours,_

_Nik_

_P.S, Enjoy the Roses, Hope You Like them~_

Attached was red roses, and a drawing of him and a girl. The girl, I assumed was his sister. It looked old, like really old. But still beautiful. This letter irked me, me be his. Not a chance in hell that'll happen. Stupid, Vampire.

Shaking my head I started at the book I had. It was about Vampires, I need to learn more about Klaus. Who is he? How old is he?

_Turing my head I saw old tree passing our car, this looked oddly familiar. We're getting closer. Gulping I sniffed, Dead flesh. Vampires. Great, not like I don't have enough problems with that. _

_We pulled up to the Lockwood mansion, and a memory flashed before my eyes, of me and Tyler playing when we were kids. Mason and I got out of the car and walked up to the door, Mason looked to me and I nodded. He knocked on the door and we waited a moment, then an lady opened it I immediately knew who it was, Carol, my mom._

_"Mason oh my God. She said looking at him then she turned to me."And who is this."_

_"Oh you must be ." I said holding out my hand."I'm Sofia."_

_"Oh nice to meet you, how are you related to Mason?"_

_Mason spoke for me."Daughter of a friend."_

_"Oh ok come on in." She walked us in and we heard foot steps not our own, we looked over and saw a boy about seventeen years old, Tyler._

_"Uncle Mason." He said dropping his bag. He was drenched In sweat, then hugged Mason. He looked over to me and spoke the word so clearly."Solana."_

_"No Um Sofia. Nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand, he gratefully took it._

_"Tyler. Nice to meet you to." I could tell he was still unconvinced. Mason and mom went to go talk about something."Why do you say its Sofia, I know it's you Solana."_

_I sighed in defeat._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Twin telepathy." He said smirking." I always knew you were alive."_

_"How?"_

_"Like I said twin telepathy." His voice slowly fated out as a soothing voice appeared pulling me farther and farther away from Tyler, and complete bliss._

"GAH!" I woke up as we still flew, The man next to me gave me a startled look. As I stretched. "Sorry, just woke up." I yawned.

"It's fine." He told me, a British accent playing on his lips. A small grin tugging on his lips. Once again my nose was asulted with the smell of dead flesh. Not again. Mentaly I was cussing.

Grabbing the letter Klaus sent me, I opened it again. Growling at the line,-_You will soon be mine, my beauty.-, _any other girl would find this romantic, not me it's fucking creepy. Oh yes, I want to be stalked but a immortal douchebag, with mommy problems. It's oh so romantic.

"May I see that?" The man next to me asked.

I staired up at him, blinking unimpressed, bitch no! "Um, by any chances do you know a.. Niklaus?"

The man's brown eyes widenened, before smirking and snatching my paper. Rude! "Hm, interesting. You are Niklauses beloved."

I gasped, "Aw hell no, beloved no. Stalked, yes."

"Intresting,"-oh god, if you say that again I'll hit you-"how would you like to make a proposition?"

_Maybe not._

I grinned, "Go on."


End file.
